This requirement is to enable the Division of Cancer Prevention to continue to use an events management contractor to support meetings, workshops, lectures, and technical and scientific editing and writing needs that are paramount to moving cancer prevention science forward. The results will lead to new funding focuses, continued success of cancer prevention clincal trials, and stellar publications in the scientific literature.